Dawn Of Ice
by Muslix
Summary: Blackheart and Silentwater are of seperate clans, seperate ranks, seperate worlds. When they meet at a gathering and fall in love, nothing will go right. Is there more to their love then we think? Prequal to Ice Cat. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors but I own my characters and they are pretty friggin sweet.**

**Hey it's Jadestar! I'm so excited to finally start writing this! This is a prequel to my other fanfic, Ice Cat. This is about Icepaw's mother and father, Silentwater and Blackheart. Have you noticed that every fanfic starts with a cat giving birth? Well I'm a rebel. Hehehe tehe cackles and then falls on floor choking Darn it I have to stop doing that.**

_Mapleclaw, _the white she-cat thought grimly_, the great MoonClan medicine cat. And I shall have to take his place. _She shook her head in disgust_. He's not going to die! _She tried to convince herself, but she knew in her bones that her mentor's death was coming all too soon.

"Silentpaw!" a cat's voice called to her. The young white she-cat flicked her ears in order to hear the call.

"Yes Jadestar?" a big tabby she-cat crawled out of the medicine cat's den. Her eyes were tired, but her muscles were hard and she looked about ready for anything.

"Mapleclaw wishes to see you now." she meowed, her eyes clouding over. Mapleclaw had been Jadestar's brother and great friend. Silentpaw dipped her head to her leader, and crawled into the medicine cat den.

Instantly the sickly sweet scent of sickness crept over her. She felt it was her fault that she didn't know what Mapleclaw suffered from. _It was a deadly sickness_, she thought. _Why did StarClan have to create sickness?_

Silentpaw padded slowly over to her mentor, the big red tom-cat who once looked as if he could take on six FireClan cats without getting so much as a scratch. But the once great medicine cat lay crippled on the moss bedding, his ribs popping out of his fur and his breathing short and rasping. His eyes swiveled to meet Silentpaw's gaze, and she was devastated to see how sick and shrunken they looked.

"Silentpaw…" he coughed. The young white apprentice rushed to her mentor's side, her tail waving back and forth nervously. Her big blue eyes were wide with fear for her dear friend.

"Mapleclaw!" she mewed quietly. "How are you feeling now?" The big tom sighed.

"I'm not as young as I used to be, Silentpaw." he rasped. "My time is coming soon."

"No!" mewed Silentpawpaw desperately. She pawed at her mentor's side, hoping his reassuring scent would rub off on her, and make everything better again.

"What am I going to do without you!" she whined, "I'm not ready for this!" Mapleclaw silenced her with a stiff flick of his tail.

"You are as ready as you will ever be." he rasped. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"I have something to tell you now." he said. Silentpaw came closer, her eyes glistening. Her heart ached for her mentor, and she wished for his calm words again, even his scolding for getting herself into trouble. But now it was going to be over.

"Yes Mapleclaw." she whispered. "I am listening." Mapleclaw closed his eyes, taking in a long, shuddering breath. Then he spoke.

"StarClan has sent me a message." he mewed. "You shall fall in love with one whose heart is black." Silentpaw kept quiet, though she knew that medicine cats were never to take mates. She wondered if her mentor was talking nonsense, but felt bad for thinking so. She would take her mentor's wise words to the grave.

"Two kits shall come, one of the mother, one of the father." Mapleclaw went on, his breathing becoming shallow and quiet. "One kit shall carry your soul with her. It shall be the dawn of Ice." Silentpaw breathed in deeply, drinking in the sour scent of death. Mapleclaw touched his nose to hers.

"Don't forget." he rasped. And then his breathing ceased. Silentpaw yowled in distress and buried her head in his red pelt, for she was suddenly alone.

**How was that!!! I am such a rebellious person Haha. I was crying just writing that:'( Why do I have to kill off all the cool cats?**

**Well now you know a bunch of stuff. Think it over.**

**Jadeclaw**

**PS: Would it annoy you if I wrote a whole chapter in caps lock? I just thought of that for some reason. But don't worry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hm…I'll take random ideas for the story. And I'll probably use them to, no matter how random. I'm just a random sort of person.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.**

Chapter 2

Silentpaw padded slowly with the other cats that were assigned to bury Mapleclaw. She still couldn't get over the shock that her mentor was dead. The strange prophecy kept running through her mind. _One who's heart is black…_she thought. _I don't know any cat's who have black hearts!_

She realized that she had been straying off the trail that the other cats were taking. She looked around at the solemn warriors. There was Dirtfur, Longleg, Palmpaw, one of Silentpaw's great friends, and Tanpaw. He was the youngest of the apprentices, and had spent the first moon of his training in the medicine cat den for a bad case of green cough. He was lucky to have survived.

Silentpaw and the others stopped at the gravesite. The young cat felt the presense of her warrior ancestors stir around her, coming down from Silverpelt to welcome the new cat to their ranks. Silentpaw wondered what it was like up there.

The warriors began to dig the grave for Mapleclaw. Silentpaw felt a wave of emotion every time this happened. She felt like they were just burrying the cat and forgetting all about him. But she knew that Mapleclaw would never be forgotten.

After the burial, Silentpaw made her way back to camp. The gathering was tonight, and she hoped she would be able to go. She wanted to be there when her mentor's death was announced. She realized that she would have to take her mentor's place now. Before the gathering, Jadestar would give her a new name. She felt her fur prickle in excitement at the thought of that.

Back at camp, Silentpaw wound her way to the front of the croud that had gathered in front of the Highrock. Jadestar was about to call a meeting for her naming ceremony. The surrounding cats all dipped their heads in grief and respect as Jadestar leapt onto the Highrock and summoned her clan. The cats that had not yet arrived climbed out of their dens to join their clanmates at the base of the Highrock.

Jadestar smiled at Silentpaw, but there was grief in her bright green eyes. She was a new leader, and so much was coming at her so fast. But Silentpaw new that she would be able to make it.

"We all grieve the loss of Mapleclaw." the great tabby began. "He was a great medicine cat, a great mentor, and a great friend to everyone." Silentpaw breathed in deeply, and could swear she caught a whiff of Mapleclaw's warm scent. Was he here to watch his apprentice become the medicine cat after him?

"But now we must grieve no further, as we have a great medicine cat to take his place." Jadestar flicked her tail to Silentpaw, who stepped forward, her fur prickling in excitement.

"I call down my warrior ancestors, and especially Mapleclaw." the leader added. "To watch this apprentice carefully. She has trained hard under our great medicine cat Mapleclaw, now with you, to become the clan's next medicine cat. We hope that you accept her and let her come to her full powers." Nobody in the clan said a word.

"Silentpaw, will you do everything in your power to protect your clan and care for the sick, wounded, and elderly?" Jadestar mewed. "You will also be forbidden to take a mate and have kits. Is this the life you wish?" Silentpaw remembered the prophecy again, but quickly said, "Yes."

Jadestar raised her head.

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your medicine cat name; Silentpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Silentwater." Silentwater purred. Jadestar went on. "MoonClan hopes that you will live up to your mentor's expectations, for they were very high."

"I will Jadestar." Silentwater promised. Jadestar dipped her head.

"And now the cats for the gathering…"

**Short, yes I know, but I have writers block. If you have any suggestions, put them in your reviews! Yay Silentwater!**

**Jadeclaw**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY!!!! THE NEW WARRIORS BOOK IS OUT!!! Im going to go pick it up tonight! Im so excited! If you have already read it by the time you have read this, don't tell me what happens! Oh and I got my eyebrows waxed today and it hurt. Plus thank you to Softkit for the idea because I was having a total brain fart/writers block. I used your sample paragraph, but I changed it around a bit. : )))  
Disclaimer: I do not own warriors but I own my characters so you can't steal them.**

Chapter 3

Silentwater was chosen to go to the gathering along with Palmpaw. Blackfeather, their deputy, was talking silently with Jadestar as they walked.

"Are you excited about being announced as the medicine cat?" Palmpaw was asking Silentwater. The white she-cat purred.

"No." she mewed sarcastically. She was actually bursting with excitement at her new rank. Palmpaw laughed, and then set her gaze on Skywing, on of the younger warriors. She sighed.

"He's so handsome." she whispered. Silentwater purred. Palmpaw had a crush on Skywing for such a long time; she couldn't even remember when it had first started. She hoped that he felt the same for her. They would be so cute together!

Jadestar flicked her tail and the assembled cats stopped at the top of the hill that overlooked the gathering. Many cats were already there. Silentwater felt excitement bubbling up inside her.

Jadestar's tail flicked once again, and the MoonClan cats bounded down into the clearing. Silentwater padded proudly into the clearing, with her loyal friend Palmpaw at her side. She spied Nightwing, the newly appointed medicine cat of WaterClan, and padded over to her.

"Hey Silentwater!" she mewed. "How's life as a medicine cat going?" Silentwater purred. It seemed as if the news had spread quickly.

"Its going pretty well, I guess." Silentwater answered. "I'm still feeling pretty lost without Mapleclaw, but I'm sure I'll get along." Nightwing nodded.

"He was a great medicine cat." she mewed, her eyes clouded with grief. "But I'm sure you'll be a great medicine cat also." she touched her nose comfortingly to Silentwater's shoulder, and then padded away.

Silentwater turned to see Palmpaw staring absentmindedly after Skywing. Silentwater purred.

"Go and talk to him." she mewed. "I'll find something else to do." Palmpaw smiled at her and padded over to Skywing.

Silentwater turned around to survey the clearing with her crystal blue eyes. All the friends she had made at the last gathering were talking with other cats and she didn't want to interfere.

She turned to see a black tom gazing at h er. She smiled curiously and padded over to him. When she was just a fox-length away, he seemed to realize that she was coming.

"H-hi." the tom mewed. "I'm Blackheart." Silentwater purred at how nervous he sounded.

"Im Silentwater." she purred. "Were you staring at anything in particular?" She giggled a bit. She saw his ear tips turn red and she laughed.

"What clan are you from?" she asked, seeing that he seemed a bit embarrassed.

"FireClan." he mewed. "What about you?"

"MoonClan." Silentpaw mewed. "I'm the new medicine cat."

"Oh." Blackheart looked put-out. "Well, I should go." he padded away, his tail drooping. Silentwater almost wanted to tell him to come back, but she knew she shouldn't. If he wanted to go he could.

The leaders yowled to start the gathering, and Silentwater found Palmpaw.

"Guess what?" Palmpaw mewed excitedly.

"What!" mewed Silentwater. Palmpaw did a little twirl of happiness.

"Skywing asked me if I wanted to come hunting with him tomorrow!" Palmpaw mewed happily. Silentwater purred, and pressed her face into her friend's flank.

"Good for you!" she mewed. "He probably likes you." Palmpaw blushed, flicking her whiskers in embarrassment.

"Speaking of crushes." giggled Silentwater. "This FireClan tom was blushing just when I talked to him!" Palmpaw giggled.

"To bad you're a medicine cat!" she joked. "What was his name?"

"It was Blackheart." she mewed.  
"Ooh." Palmpaw mewed. "I've heard of him. He's cute." she flicked her tail. "But he's FireClan, and you're a medicine cat, and it could never be!" Silentwater hissed playfully and whacked her friend with a sheathed paw.

The two she-cats sat down to listen to the gathering. Silentwater kept glancing in Blackheart's direction. She didn't mean to do this, it just kept happening. A couple times the two cats made eye contact, and Blackheart would look away quickly.

Silentwater was amused, but something made her heart beat fast every time their eyes met.

Jadestar spoke first.

"I'm sure many of you have heard that our beloved medicine cat, Mapleclaw, has passed away of an unknown disease." she yowled. Most of the cats in the clearing bowed their heads in grief. "But we have a new medicine cat now. Mapleclaw's apprentice, Silentpaw, is now Silentwater." I stood up, my chest held out proudly, as the surrounding cats turned their gazes on me. Many cats cheered for me. I sat back down.

"Thank you Jadestar, I'm sure she'll make a great medicine cat." Mountainstar of WaterClan stepped forward, his great tabby pelt rippling over his strong muscles. He spoke of nothing important, just a couple of new apprentices. Then Sandstar of FireClan stepped forward.

"MoonClan has been stealing our prey!" he yowled, his green eyes glinting in anger. MoonClan all yowled in defiance and disbelief. Silentwater yowled as well. How could Sandstar accuse them of stealing their prey right off the bat?

Jadestar stepped forward, her hackles raised.

"Why do you think that we have been stealing your prey?" she hissed. "MoonClan have not crossed a mouse-hair into your territory!" Sandstar hissed at her.

"We have found the remains of a rabbit in our territory." he yowled. "It was covered with MoonClan scent!" The MoonClan cats yowled out in outrage.

"How do you know that it was not a MoonClan rabbit, and your warriors have been crossing into our territory to hunt them?" Jadestar yowled. "You should not be jumping to conclusions, Sandstar!" Sandstar growled at the pretty tabby.

"You will not have heard the end of this, Jadestar." he hissed. "Come, FireClan."

The ginger tom leapt down off the great rock, and lead his clan away from the clearing. Silentwater caught a glance of Blackheart looking over at her as he silently left with the FireClan cats.

Jadestar jumped down off the rock and padded out of the clearing, leading the MoonClan cats with her. Silentwater stood and padded slowly after her. The rest of the MoonClan cats followed slowly behind her, their tails twitching in outrage.

**How was that?**

**I feel some trouble brewing with FireClan! My writers block is gone now. I thought of a whole plot!**

**Review please!  
Jadeclaw**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEYO!!! Thanks for the reviews! I'm enjoying writing this story teehee. And in case you were wondering why Sandstar was accusing them of stealing prey…this chappie will answer.**

**Disclaimer: DAH!! I do not own warriors.**

Chapter 4

Silentwater silently followed the rest of the cats back from the gathering. She felt strange, though she didn't know why.

Jadestar and Blackfeather led the way into the clearing. Silentwater made her way over to the medicine cat den to go to sleep. She curled up and closed her eyes, but dreams of black toms clouded her thoughts.

Silentwater padded out of the medicine cat den, yawning widely and stretching each of her long limbs in turn. She gave herself a quick grooming, and made her way over to the fresh kill pile to pick something out. A plump mouse caught her eye, and she picked it up in her strong jaws.

Palmpaw was sitting with Tanpaw, sharing a rabbit with him. She caught Silentwater's glance, and motioned for her to sit down. Both cats looked rather worried.

"What's wrong?" asked Silentwater, settling down and taking a bite of her mouse. Palmpaw shot a nervous glance at Tanpaw, and then turned back to Silentwater.

"I-I think that Tanpaw and I have something to do with the whole FireClan thing." she admitted. Silentwater leaned forward eagerly.

"We were hunting yesterday, and Palmpaw was showing me how to stalk a rabbit, because Dirtfur was out on patrol." Tanpaw mewed nervously. "I smelled one, and started to chase it down." he glanced at Palmpaw. "I didn't realize that I had chased it onto FireClan territory until I had caught it." He looked down at his paws.

"We realized that we were in FireClan's territory, and decided to leave the rabbit there." Palmpaw mewed. "I don't know how we could have been so stupid." Silentwater blinked sympathetically.

"We need to tell Jadestar or Blackfeather." she mewed. "Then we can clear this whole thing up." Palmpaw looked up.

"I know," she mewed. "But before the next gathering, don't you think that Sandstar will have attacked us already?" Silentwater gazed down at her paws. Her friend had a point.

"Sandstar's not exactly what I'd call 'friendly' at the moment." Tanpaw mewed nervously. "I don't think that he would wait until the next gathering for answers."

Silentwater stood up.

"Alright." she mewed. "But still, I think we should tell somebody, just incase." Palmpaw stood up.

"You're right." she mewed. "Let's go." Tanpaw stood and padded after the two she-cats to the warriors den. Blackfeather was just stretching her long black limbs, and rasping her pink tongue over her delicate white paws. She noticed the three cats coming, and padded to meet them.

"Silentwater, what is it?" she mewed. Silentwater dipped her head.

"I think that Palmpaw and Tanpaw have something to tell you." she mewed, stepping out of the way.

As Palmpaw and Tanpaw recounted their story, Blackfeather didn't seem the least bit angry. Instead, as they finished, she touched their noses.

"Thank you." she mewed. "Now at least we know why Sandstar has been accusing us. We can clear everything up at the next gathering." Palmpaw stepped forward.

"But we don't think Sandstar is going to wait that long." she mewed. "If he knows that we have stolen prey, then don't you think he is going to attack as soon as possible?" Blackfeather cocked her head to the side.

"You do have a point." she agreed. "I shall talk to Jadestar. I will also have a word with her about your warrior ceremony, Palmpaw." she added. Seeing the downcast look on Tanpaw's face, she added, "Don't worry, Tanpaw. Your time will come as well." Tanpaw dipped his head to his deputy padded away.

"Oh!" cried Palmpaw. "I'm going to be a warrior!" she purred in joy. "But I also feel bad." she lowered her head. "It's my fault if FireClan attacks." Tanpaw pressed up against her.

"Don't worry Palmpaw." he mewed. "Blackfeather and Jadestar will figure everything out."

"Just think about being a warrior." Silentwater added. She smiled slyly. "_And _your hunt with Skywing today." Palmpaw smiled at her.

"I forgot about that!" she mewed. "Thanks you two." she touched her nose to both cat's flanks. "You guys are real friends." She padded away to find Skywing.

Silentwater finished her mouse, and then looked at Tanpaw.

"You should find Dirtfur." he mewed. "He probably wants you to go on patrol." Tanpaw nodded and bounded away.

Silentwater left camp to look for medicine cat herbs. She knew that most poppy seeds grew close to the FireClan border, and she was running low. She trotted swiftly to the small clearing of poppy flowers, and began to slowly pull out the small black seeds. She had brought a large oak leaf with her to carry them back to camp.

A rustling in the bushes caught her attention. Silentwater froze, her heart beating quickly in her chest. She knew that if she was to fight a warrior, she would not win.

"Who's there?" she called, trying to sound as confident and strong as possible. Her fur was standing on end, and she caught the smell of a FireClan cat. But somehow the scent was familiar…

"Silentwater?" a voice called. "Is that you?" a black tom crawled out from under some bracken, his tail curled in greeting. Silentwater let her fur lay flat on her shoulders, glad that is was a friend instead of an enemy.

"What are you doing on MoonClan territory, Blackheart?" hissed Silentwater urgently. "A patrol will find your scent!" Blackheart lowered his head.

"I smelled your scent." he confessed. "What are you doing over here?"

"I'm gathering poppy seeds." Silentwater mewed. "I was running low." Blackheart was silent for a moment, then spoke again.

"Sandstar is planning an attack on MoonClan." he whispered. Silentwater gasped.

"You shouldn't be telling me this!" she hissed. "You're betraying your clan!" Blackheart lowered his head.

"I know." he mewed. "But-" he looked up and caught Silentwater's eyes. They were blue, like hers.

"I don't want you to get hurt." he mewed. "I really care for you." Silentwater stepped back.

"No-" she mewed desperately. "We shouldn't be doing this." she felt her eyes tear up; for she knew that she was falling in love with this tom.

"We are from different clans," she cried, "And I'm a medicine cat." Blackheart pressed his flank to hers, and wound his tail around her.

"Shh…" he whispered. "It will be alright." he mewed. Silentwater hissed.

"It won't be alright!" she insisted. "I can't do this-you can't do this!" Blackheart rubbed his cheekbone against her muzzle.

"Silentwater…" he murmured quietly. "I love you." Silentwater went limp against him and let herself drown in his blue eyes.

"Oh Blackheart…" she murmured. "I love you too."

**Gasp! Whazzagunna happen?**

**Review**

**Jadeclaw**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! It's me. (Well you should know) Okay I've got a whole plot envisioned in my mind right now! But ideas are still tolerated!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own warriors but soon I will take over the world.**

Chapter 5

Silentwater crunched down on yet another mouse. She had been feeling hungry all day, and hadn't gotten a chance to eat until now. Palmpaw, now Palmheart padded up to her. Two moons had passed since that night, and Silentwater continued to see Blackheart, though she knew that nothing good would come of this.

Palmheart settled herself down next to Silentwater, purring amusedly.

"You've eaten half the fresh kill pile today alone!" she mewled. "You better stop or you'll be driven out of camp by our half starved clan members!" Silentwater purred.

"I've been so hungry lately!" she mewed. "I don't know what's wrong, and I can't seem to find anything wrong with myself." Palmheart sat up.

"Maybe we should go and see Cedarpelt." she mewed, referring to MoonClan's old medicine cat, retired after training Mapleclaw. Palmheart stood and flicked her tail, and padded toward the elders den. Silentwater stood up to follow, grabbing her mouse and taking it with her.

The two young she-cats entered the elder's hollow, picking their way through the sleeping cats until they came to Cedarpelt, an old ginger tom with amber eyes.

"Hello Palmheart, Silentwater." he mewed, looking up from his chaffinch. "What do you two need?" Silentwater sat down.

"Cedarpelt, I need your help." she mewed. "I have been feeling strange a lot lately, and I have been eating all day, and I'm still hungry." she eyed the half eaten mouse that she had left on the ground. Cedarpelt stood up, stretching his long legs.

"Let me take a look at you." he mewed, padding around the white cat in a circle. He prodded at her belly, and Silentwater flinched.

"Keep still." mewed Cedarpelt sternly, and Silentwater twitched her ears shamefully. Cedarpelt kept his head pressed against Silentwater's flank, and after a while, he stood again, his face looking confused.

"Come with me." he mewed. Confused, Silentwater and Palmheart followed Cedarpelt out of the clearing and into a patch of grass outside of camp.

Silentwater sat down next to Palmheart.

"What's going on?" mewed Palmheart. "Why did we leave camp?"

Cedarpelt silenced her with a flick of his tail, and then turned to Silentwater.

"Silentwater." he mewed. "I think you may be expecting kits." Silentwater felt her fur stand on end. Palmheart turned to stare at her.

"What?" she hissed. "How can you be pregnant?" Silentwater felt her mind spinning. How could this happen to her? She remembered the ominous prophecy, about two kits to come, and one whose heart is black. Wait-one who's heart is black…could that possibly mean Blackheart?

Silentwater motioned for the two cats to come closer, and told them about the prophecy. Palmheart looked confused, but Cedarpelt simply looked content.

"If it was a prophecy," he mewed quietly. "Then I think you are in no trouble with StarClan." Silentwater felt her fur lying flat on her shoulders again; she felt reassured now that the elder had not been angry with her.

"What am I going to do though?" she mewed. "The clan is going to realize that I am going to have kits!" Cedarpelt flicked his tail on her bloated flank reassuringly.

"I don't think we shall tell the clan right away." he mewed. "We will wait until it is noticeable, and then tell them about the prophecy." Silentwater nodded her head, an anxious feeling making her stomach feel sick.

"Thank you Cedarpelt." she mewed, her paws feeling wobbly as she stood up. Palmheart caught up with her as she padded slowly into the forest.

"Well?" she mewed. Silentwater flicked her whiskers.

"Well, what?" she asked. Palmheart flicked her tail in annoyance.

"Who's the father?" she mewed. Silentwater froze.

"Father?" she murmured.

"Well the kits have a father, don't they?" mewed Palmheart in amusement.

"Palmheart, you have to promise not to tell a soul, alright?" mewed Silentwater. Palmheart nodded.

"You can trust me." she mewed. Silentwater raised her delicate head, checking to see that there were no cats around to hear.

"The father is Blackheart." she mewed. Palmheart's eyes registered nothing but shock.

"Oh, wow!" she mewed, shaking her head, as if to clear it. "I didn't see that coming. Oh wait, yes I did." she added. "He was the one at the gathering, wasn't he?" Silentwater blushed and nodded.

"I knew it!" Palmheart mewed, her tail curled in triumph. "But you'd better be careful."

"I will." mewed Silentwater. "I will."

**GASP! Yay kits! Now Palmheart and Cedarpelt know! What's gonna happen now?**

**Review**

**Jadeclaw**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Um…heres the sixth chappie…and if you think that its weird that Tanfur was an apprentice with Icepaw's mom, well, then, think about Dustpelt and Fernpaw? Eh? Am I right? Haha I don't really care anyway lol. This ones short. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Idonotownwarriorssoifyouarebotheringtoreadthisthenyouareafreakandifyoucanreadthisthenyouareasupergenioushahaha.**

Chapter 6

Silentwater padded into camp after going on an unsuccessful quest for poppy seeds and cobwebs. She had been hesitant about going near the FireClan border, for she didn't want to risk meeting up with Blackheart again. She missed him painfully, and her now slightly swollen belly didn't help. Right now, she could pass it over as to much fresh kill, but in the future, she didn't know what she would do.

Palmheart and Tanpaw were together, eating their evening meal. She joined them, deciding that she didn't really need fresh kill.

"Hey you two." she mewed, settling down. Palmheart knew her secret now, but she had to be wary of Tanpaw. Terrible as it seemed, Silentwater felt she couldn't trust a young apprentice with her secret.

"Hey Silentwater." mewed Tanpaw, who was crunching down on a large mouse. Silentwater felt her belly growl in hunger, but ignored it. Perhaps if she didn't eat much, her belly would not be as bulgy.

"I'm surprised FireClan hasn't attacked yet." Palmheart was mewing to Tanpaw. _But they will, _thought Silentwater, her insides churning. She had decided against telling her friends this, as well. If they went to Blackfeather, she would ask how she knew this.

The white she-cat stood up and flicked her tail in good-bye to her friends. She padded slowly to the medicine cat den, where she curled into a ball and closed her eyes.

Silentwater's eyes flew open. She was still in her den, but she could sense a presence, not of anything she knew of. She sat up, her heart beating faster.

"Who's there?" she mewed fearfully, her hair standing on end.

"Hush Silentwater…" a voice whispered to the back of her neck. "Two deaths are coming soon to you're clan…" and then the voice was gone.

Silentwater settled back down, her heart beating more slowly now. It had been a message from StarClan. Her pelt prickled uneasily at the omnious prophecy of two deaths. She wondered who it would be.

The white she-cat curled her tail over her nose and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

In the morning, Silentwater padded out of her den, stretching her long legs luxiorously. For a moment she was carefree, but then her swollen belly reminded her of everything; Blackheart, kits, FireClan, and the deaths. Silentwater moved instinctively towards the fresh-kill pile, but then stopped. If she didn't eat, maybe she would not swell as much. Medicine cat herbs could hold her off, she suspected.

Palmheart and Skywing came out of the warriors den together, and Palmheart rushed over to Silentwater.

"Guess what?" she mewed, her whiskers twitching excitedly. Silentwater smiled, for she had a feeling of what it was.

"What?" she mewed, because she could tell Palmheart was excited to tell her this herself.

"I'm having kits!" Palmheart squealed, her tail waving too and fro excitedly.

Silentwater wound her tail with her friend's, touching her muzzle to her cheek.

"Congrats!" she mewed. "I expect Skywing is the father, as well?" Palmheart blushed and nodded.

Skywing padded over and wound his ginger tail around his queen. Silentwater purred.

"Our kits-" she stopped herself. She had about to say "Our kits will be born at about the same time," but realized that Skywing was still here. Palmheart gave her a look of understanding.

"Well, congrats." Silentwater mewed again, turning to pad across the clearing. But an urgent yowl caused her to turn around. Tanpaw and the morning patrol had just raced into the clearing. Jadestar emerged from her den with Blackfeather.

"What is it?" Jadestar mewed. Tanpaw spoke breathlessly.

"FireClan is attacking!"

**BLAH!!!!!FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!!!! Cliffhanger, yes I know teehee.**

**Review please**

**Jadeclaw**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey hey hey!**

**Well here's the…seventh chapter I think. I'm losing track of everything in my life!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors…I think.**

Chapter 7...I think

"FireClan is attacking!" Tanpaw yowled. Silentwater felt her pelt prickle. What would happen if Blackheart was there?

Jadeclaw snarled.

"Warriors!" she yowled, and the warriors of MoonClan crawled out of there dens. "We need to be ready for an attack from FireClan!" Some queens yowled fearfully for their kits, but the assembled warriors snarled, ready for battle.

"Queens, keep you're kits in the nursery! Elders, you must stay in there too and help guard!" Jadestar yowled. "Everyone else must be ready to fight!" The clan stood ready for the attack, their pelts bristled apprehensively. Thundering paw steps sounded in the distance, getting closer and closer, until the first string of FireClan cats bowled into the clearing.

A pretty tabby attacked Silentwater from behind; she recognized her as Smogfang, a new warrior. Smogfang raked her claws down Silentwater's pelt, her eyes alit with the battle fire. Silentwater whipped around and hissed, rolling on her back to dislodge Smogfang. The she-cat huffed as the wind was knocked out of her, and before she could react, Silentwater leapt atop her, reaching forward to bite her front leg. Before her teeth met the flesh, Smogfang rolled so she was on top. Silentwater kicked out her hind legs, batting at the she-cat's soft belly with her sharp claws. Smogfang finally yowled and raced out of the clearing. Silentwater stood, and gazed around at the mess of battling cats. There was no sign of Blackheart so far. She sighed in relief.

She caught sight of Tanpaw battling a big black FireClan tom twice his size; he was clearly in need of help. Silentwater raced over and grabbed the tom by his scruff. She dragged him, with some difficulty, (he really was quite heavy) off of Tanpaw, who nodded in thanks and attacked the big warrior's belly.

The big warrior, clearly embarrassed about having been beat by an apprentice and a medicine cat, darted out of the clearing. Tanpaw yowled out a thank you, and charged back into battle. Silentwater smiled after him. He certainly was becoming a great warrior.

Her thoughts were disrupted as she heard the unmistakable yowl of Blackfeather from across the clearing. The pretty black she-cat was pinned to the ground by the big grey tom, Boulderpelt, who was FireClan's deputy. Silentwater watched in horror as the big grey cat leaned down and fastened his jaws around the black she-cat's throat. Blackfeather let out a scream that chilled Silentwater's bones. Her white-tipped tail twitched, then went limp.

Silentwater cried out and raced toward Boulderpelt, her claws unsheathed, and her eyes glistening in fury. She leapt toward the big grey cat, only to be batted away like a kit. She landed halfway across the clearing, the wind knocked out of her. As she struggled to take a breath, Boulderpelt leapt onto her, tearing at her soft white fur. Silentwater cried out in pain; the tom was too strong for her to defend herself against. She felt hot blood trickling from a wound in her thigh. _My kits!_ She suddenly thought. More blows to the stomach and they could be killed! Boulderpelt, as if reading her thoughts, raked his claws against Silentwater's flank, causing her to yowl out in pain.

Suddenly, the great tom was lifted off of her, and Silentwater was able to sit up painfully. Jadestar had grabbed the tom by his scruff, and now dealt a killing blow to his head, causing the tom to twist his neck and fall down, his tail twitching. After a few seconds, it ceased.

Jadestar helped Silentwater up.

"Jadestar…Jadestar!" Silentwater gasped. "Blackfeather…Boulderpelt…he killed her!" Jadestar bowed her head with a look of sorrow in her green eyes.

"She was a great deputy to me." she mewed. "I would never have thought that Boulderpelt would kill another cat in battle." She sheathed and unsheathed her claws, her eyes fiery once again.

"But now he can never kill again." she hissed, the defiance back in her voice. She charged back into battle. Silentwater looked around. The FireClan cats were dwindling. She was about to attack one, when she heard a yowl. Instantly, ten or more fresh FireClan cats leapt into the clearing. Silentwater saw with horror that Blackheart was among them. Instead of attacking, he just stood there, gazing around the clearing. Silentwater ran to him, and as she neared, his blue eyes got wider and wider.

"What are you doing!" he hissed. "You can't talk to me here!" Silentwater didn't answer, but instead grabbed the large tom by the scruff and dragged him across the clearing, despite his squirming and squealing in protest. Once out of camp, Silentwater let go of him and began to run, emotion taking over her. She stopped in the same clearing that they had met that one day…the day when all this had began.

Blackheart caught up to her and covered her in licks, and she gladly gave in, and let herself go limp against him.

"What are you doing?" he mewed between licks. "You look absolutely scrawny! What's wrong with you?" Silentwater leaned against him, rubbing her muzzle against his chin.

"I haven't been eating-" she started, and Blackheart immediately ceased his licks, staring into her eyes fearfully.

"Why not?" he mewed. "You're clan has enough food, doesn't it?" Silentwater stared back into his eyes, her's clouding in grief.

"No…" she whispered. "I'm pregnant."

**OMG!!!**

**Jadeclaw**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG! Blackheart knows the secret now! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own warriors. This is a pretty short chappie. The next chappie should be the last or second to last. '(**

Chapter 8

_"I'm pregnant." _ Those two words sent Blackheart's head whirling. He managed to stagger backwards a few steps before falling flat on his tail.

"Wait…" he mewed weakly. "No…this cant be happening." Silentwater nodded grimly, her eyes clouded with fear.

"They should arrive very soon." she mewed.

"No…" mewed Blackheart. "You…you're too skinny…We have atleast three more moons." Silentwater stared into his eyes.

"Yes…" she mewed. "They will be arriving this moon sometime." she stared downward. "I'm skinny because I have not been eating."

"You're going to hurt yourself!" Blackheart insisted. "You have to eat to keep the kits healthy. They wont survive without you're food!" Silentwater lowered her head, her blue eyes sparkling with grief.

"But…" she mewed. "I need to still keep it a secret." Blackheart stared at her in terror.

"What about when the kits are born!" he yowled, "How are you to keep it a secret then?" Silentwater looked at him pleadingly.

"I don't know." she admitted, rubbing her cheek along Blackheart's strong shoulder line. Blackheart layed his head on her neck, sighing deeply.

"This isn't going to have a good ending." he murmured. "I can already tell."

Silentwater crawled back into her camp, feeling guilty that she had not stayed to help with the battle. She could see the damage FireClan's attack had left on the camp. The brambles surrounding the kit's den were all torn down, leaving it weak and unprotected. Luckly, by what she could see, most cats were unhurt. _Blackfeather…_her deputy was dead! She had almost forgotten. But Silentwater knew that she must help her clan right now. Silentwater quickly found Palmheart, who was tending to the hurt cats in her place. Palmheart gave Silentwater a look of understanding, and the white she-cat knew that her friend knew where she had been. Silentwater took the pile of herbs that Palmheart was using to help the wounded, and walked away, brushing her tail against Palmheart's side as she left.

Tanpaw approached Silentwater, limping with his left paw held up.

"Can I have something for my foot?" he mewed. "It isn't bad, I think it just needs some cobwebs to stop the bleeding." Silentwater bent to sniff Tanpaw's foot.

"That it does." she mewed, taking a wad of cobwebs and pressing them to Tanpaw's scratch. Tanpaw winced, then purred.

"Thank you Silentwater." he mewed, brushing his flank to hers as he trotted over to Palmheart, who was patching up the elder's den with Skywing next to her. Palmheart's belly was bulging, and despite all the horrible things happening, Silentwater smiled. Palmheart's and her kits would be born almost at the same time.

Almost a moon had passed before Palmheart finally went to the nursery, her white whiskers twitching nervously. A proud Skywing, now clan deputy, followed her in. Silentwater felt as if all her troubles had melted away as she helped her best friend bring new life into the clan. There was only one kit, a small but handsome fawn colored tom-kit. Palmheart named him Rabbitkit.

Despite the happiness of the clan at the birth of a new warrior, Silentwater now knew that her time would be very soon.

**Yay Rabbitkit! **

**Review please.**

**Jadeclaw**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone it's been a while hasn't it? Lol the end of the year is very hectic for me…so many tests! Ugh…well at least its over soon! 4 more days for me!!!**

Chapter 9

Silentwater trotted away from the clearing, away from Blackheart. Today he had brought good news; he was now the deputy of FireClan! Every time she saw him, she felt as if her heart was breaking. She wanted Blackheart, to be near him and to love him, but in her heart she knew that she couldn't. But she did.

The white she-cat entered the camp, making her way over to the nursery. She crawled in and drank in the warm, milky scent. Palmheart looked up from where she was laying on her side, nursing Rabbitkit.

"Hello." she mewed. She looked tired, but her eyes looked happy and full of life. Silentwater purred as she touched her friend's nose, then Rabbitkit's flank.

"I'm so happy for you." she mewed, sitting down.

"Thank you." mewed Palmheart, adjusting her position so she was more comfortable. "I think you caught me at one of the rare times Skywing isn't here." Silentwater purred.

"He really loves you." she mewed. Palmheart looked up, her eyes soft.

"I know." she purred. "I know it must be terrible to love someone when you aren't aloud to." she added in a whisper.

"It is." replied Silentwater quietly. "I still don't know what to do when the kits are born."

"You'll figure out something." mewed Palmheart. "You always do."

_"One kit shall carry you're soul with it…It shall be the dawn of ice."_

Silentwater woke with a start and sat up. It was dark outside. She suddenly felt very dizzy and sick, and immediately vomited to her side. Cold sweat crept over her body, making her feel feverish and cold. But the worst of all was the lurching of her belly, the first sign of labor.

Silentwater groaned and struggled to get up, suddenly feeling as if she were 100 pounds heavier then usual. Her vision blurred as she lumbered clumsily out of camp. Her mind spun with all the possibilities. What if she couldn't find Blackheart in time?

The pain felt increasingly awful as she stumbled on through the night. She felt her water break, trickling down her legs, increasing the awful feeling that had come over her whole body. She neared FireClan territory, and collapsed, pain making her legs give in. A contraction shook her body; she screamed in pain. Through all the bloody battles, this was the worst pain she had ever felt. She screamed again and went limp, her breathing becoming heavy and labored.

_Oh Blackheart…Blackheart hurry! Please tell me you heard my scream!_

And Blackheart came, bounding through the bracken, his eyes wide with fear.

"Blackheart! The kits!" Silentwater yowled, struggling to get up, but falling back in the process. Blackheart rushed over, looking nervous. Silentwater could tell he didn't know what to do.

Blackheart rubbed Silentwater's cheek.

"It's going to be okay." he reassured her, though his eyes looked fearful. Silentwater suddenly screamed as the pain became too much to bear. She felt a tiny bit of relief, as if she had just had a drink of water on a hot day.

"A kit!" mewed Blackheart, nosing the gray lump of fur that now lay at Silentwater's flank. He pressed his cheek to its chest, and his expression fell.

"Its dead." he mewed, his expression bleak. Silentwater touched the scrap with her nose, breathing in its scent, a mix of hers and Blackheart's. It was still and cold. Blackheart dug a small hole, and nosed the kit into it, his eyes clouded with grief.

Silentwater shifted as another wave of pain came over her.

"Blackheart!" she yowled. "Another kit is coming!" Again she felt a small bit of relief as another kit left her body.

"It's a tom!" mewed Blackheart. He nosed the little kit to Silentwater's body. Silentwater touched the little kit.

"Smokekit." she mewed, taking the kit to her belly. But to her dismay, the kit did not begin to suckle. She began licking him vigorously, making sure that he was okay. Smokekit took in another breath, then his breathing ceased.

"No!" mewed Silentwater, nosing the kit. "Blackheart, he's dead!" Blackheart touched his nose to Silentwater's flank, feeling more kits inside her.

"We still need to try." he mewed. "There's more coming."

"Please…" Silentwater mewed weakly. "We need help." Blackheart seemed to be struggling for words.

"Alright." he said finally. "I'll be right back." He touched his cheek to Silentwater's muzzle, and then bounded into the bracken. All they could do now was hope for the best.

**Oh my golly golly gosh! Poor little Smokekit! Next chapter shall be the last.**

**Review!**

**Jadeclaw**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! This is going to be the last chapter in the Dawn of Ice story! I shall miss writing this, it was really fun, but now I will have more time to work on IceCat. I hope you all enjoyed reading this and will read my stories in the future. I really do appreciate you guys following my story and reviewing for me! Thank you all! 3**

Chapter 10

After what seemed like hours and hours, Blackheart came back, with another cat following closely behind him. Silentwater managed to lift herself up a little so she could gaze at the newcomer, a pretty silver she-cat that she recognized as Silvershadow, the medicine cat from FireClan.

"Blackheart…" she called, and her mate rushed to her, fear in his eyes.

"Silentwater…my love." he whispered. "I have brought help." Silentwater gazed weakly at Silvershadow, expecting scorn or questions, but the small silver cat just positioned herself at Silentwater's rump and prepared to do the job she came for.

"Calm yourself." Silvershadow mewed. "Another kit is coming." Silentwater screamed as another surge of pain shot through her body and she felt another bit of relief as a small body slid out of her.

"A black tom!" mewed Blackheart. "He's beautiful; he looks just like me!" Silentwater purred. _Two will come, one of the mother, one of the father. _ Half of her job was done. Blackheart showed her the little tom-kit, and Silentwater felt peace overcome her.

"Nightkit." she mewed breathlessly, as another spasm took over her. She yowled out in pain as she felt another kit leave her.

"Another kit." mewed Silvershadow. "A grey she-kit. But she is dead." Silentwater felt her body go limp. She no longer felt the presence of kits inside her.

"No!" yowled Blackheart. "Silentwater, just one healthy kit, just one!" Silentwater lifted her head.

"What?" she mewed in confusion. The prophecy spoke of two kits, not one. "But I thought-" she broke off as she had another spasm, wracking her small body. This was the most painful yet.

"One more kit is coming!" she heard Silvershadow yowl, but the words seemed distorted, out of place. A wave of pain suddenly incased Silentwater, and she began writhing on the ground, her mind going blank.

"No!" she screamed. "Blackheart! Help me!" Suddenly she fell silent, as she felt life leave her body again.

"The kit! The kits alive!" she heard Silvershadow yowl in joy. Silentwater closed her eyes, feeling her breathing become shallow. She struggled for more oxygen. She heard the voices of her mate and the medicine cat, though she could no longer make out what they were saying. A trickle of blood left her mouth, and she felt Blackheart lick her fur. She heard more talking. Finally, she yowled out.

Blackheart came rushing over.

"What is it?" he mewed. Silentwater struggled to look up at him.

"Show me my kit." she whispered weakly, her vision becoming blurred. Silvershadow rushed from behind Blackheart, holding a tiny white kit. Her eyes were opened, and they shone with the brightest blue. She was a striking mirror image of Silentwater, and the young she-cat blinked in surprise, then smiled peacefully as all pain left her. _One kit shall carry your soul with her. _Silentwater knew that her time had now come.

"She looks like me…" she managed to purr. Blackheart nodded.

"She's beautiful." she heard him mew. Silentwater closed her eyes, feeling life slowly leave her body. _It shall be the dawn of ice…_

"Iceki-" she started to cough.

"What?" mewed Blackheart.

"Icekit." she mewed, feeling the warmth of her body slowly ebb away. She felt her breathing stop momentarily, and then opened her eyes. She saw Blackheart, looking fearful but brave at the same time. Fearful for her. Silentwater felt herself becoming numb all over. She lifted her head with the last bit of her strength and touched her nose to Blackheart's.

"I love you…" she murmured. Then, as Blackheart began to call out, she felt herself leave her body, hovering in the air. She no longer felt pain, just love for her mate and her kits. She looked down at Blackheart, who was now burying his face in her bloodstained flank. Silvershadow held her kits, Nightkit and Icekit, in her strong jaws. Her eyes were determined and filled with grief.

"Thank you…" whispered Silentwater, her eyes clouded. She wound herself around Blackheart for one last time, feeling the warmth of his fur and breathing in his scent.

"I love you." she whispered. "Please take care of our kits." She then felt the presence of her warrior ancestors around her, and turned to see Mapleclaw.

The big red tomcat no longer looked sick and weak. His body was lithe and rippled with muscle under his shining red coat. His wise amber eyes gazed upon her with all the love in the world, and he slowly descended upon her to touch her nose.

"Mapleclaw…" Silentwater began. "Oh, I've missed you so much!" Mapleclaw silenced her with a flick of his tail.

"My young Silentwater." he mewed strongly. "I am so proud of you."

"What will become of the kits?" Silentwater mewed, gazing down to where Silvershadow still held the kits, watching Blackheart with grief.

"Little Nightkit will go to a FireClan queen." Mapleclaw mewed. "Blackheart was good friends with her."

"And Icekit?" mewed Silentwater.

"Icekit," mewed Mapleclaw. "Will go to Palmheart." Silentwater purred. "Icekit will also find love, in a cat named-" he paused, a twinkle in his eyes. "-Tanfur." _Tanpaw?_

"Tanpaw?" Silentwater mewed. Mapleclaw purred.

"Yes." purred Mapleclaw. "You and young Tanpaw were quite a pair, I believe." he paused, shaking his head good-naturedly. "He and your daughter will be quite the same." Silentwater purred.

"They will, wont they." she mewed. "But who will take over as medicine cat?"

"I'm sure old Cedarpelt can be bribed." Mapleclaw purred. "Now I must leave, for I'm sure someone is waiting to surprise you." He turned and ascended into the stars. Silentwater felt herself begin to rise as well, and soon found herself in an unfamiliar clearing. She was in StarClan. A rustle in the bushes caused her to look to her left, where three young kits came bounding into the clearing. There were two grey she-kits and one black tom-kit. All three had blue eyes.

"Mother!" they yowled joyfully, prancing around Silentwater and rubbing their soft coats on her body.

"My kits!" cried Silentwater, lowering her head to touch each kit in turn. They were all so beautiful!

"You need names!" mewed Silentwater. She closed her eyes, thinking of the most beautiful names that she could think of.

"You're Heavenkit." she decided, touching noses with the first she-kit. She stared down at the second kit, thinking hard.

"Oh, I can't think of a name!" she cried.

"How about Moonkit?" mewed a voice. Silentwater spun around to see a large black tom step into the clearing. He had blue eyes.

"Blackheart!" Silentwater gasped, running to meet him. "What happened?"

"That's not important now." came his reply as he buried his head in her fur. "What matters is that I love you, and here, our love is free."

The End

**Waaaah! I cried as I wrote this! But I think it was a nice ending. '( Poor little kits. I hope you enjoyed my story, and if you are just reading this, you might want to read Ice Cat next, because it is the next story about Icekit growing up. Thank you everyone for reading!  
Review!**

**Jadeclaw**


End file.
